


格蕾丝并不特殊

by yizhiweimi



Category: Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhiweimi/pseuds/yizhiweimi
Summary: “你是我的任务，丹妮。”
Relationships: Grace & Dani Ramos, Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	格蕾丝并不特殊

**Author's Note:**

> 五千字一发完。  
格蕾丝/丹妮，斜线无意义。  
有曾经情愫提及。

格雷斯并不特殊

确切地说，没有人派她来执行任务，若是用以水平、型号和战斗力来看，她也并非反抗军队伍的第一选择。她要来纯粹是因为她想来，她执意举手，把排她身前的所有人都一股脑推开，站上前，将拇指与小指叠在一起，将剩下三根手指伸直，举起来，放在自己的太阳穴旁，绕了三个圈。“我想去。”她说，但这样行礼的人不止她一个，格蕾丝并不特殊。

你凭什么回到几十年前的地球去，面对已经陌生甚至已经淡忘掉的环境与生活去救指挥官？格蕾丝，你并不特殊，三级准尉负责审批考核，格蕾丝，来向我证明你自己，你有什么能力去救她，你面对的是REV-9，是我们尽量躲避的怪物，在他们眼里你是小蚂蚁，他们能轻易撕碎你的心脏和骨骼，就算你拥有的是被改造过的合金骨骼。

格蕾丝，格蕾丝，你救不了她的，换个人去吧，鲍勃比你强壮，杰克块头比你大，你受过重伤，体内还留着弹药碎片，盆骨被击碎过一次，肋骨曾经断了两根，海明威也没有这么大能耐。别当硬汉了，格蕾丝，你明明可以歇一歇的。她的队友在战壕里用火石打火点烟，一节烟被传来传去分了五次，现在终于没有任何烟草，被呸地一口熄灭。

格蕾丝并不特殊，她只不过是被丹妮从灰烬中救起的无数个孩子中的其中一个，她是金发短发中的一个，她是无数反抗军中的一个，她是无数女人中的一个，她是无数人类中的一个，她是无数爱着领袖中的一个。

“来，证明你自己，巾帼英雄。”二等兵山姆摆出架势来，“我们最后打一场，看看谁能回家去！”摔跤和打斗，这向来是有悖常理的事，人们在遇到攻击时会本能地寻求保护，后退，避让，抬起手臂，肱桡肌当作护盾，找到一个角落；但是摔跤恰恰相反，它需要你暴露弱点，暴露缺陷，它强迫你在被正中眼角的一拳击中后仍然往前走，往前走！出拳，收拳，向左环绕步，冲刺步，长距离左直拳，上勾拳，收尾。

格蕾丝说，我们看看谁能回家去。

格蕾丝并不特殊，她是训练营里女性中的一个，她是获得综合素质优秀队员中的一个，还有其他人拥有她的特长，也有很多人有跟她一样的弱点。她并非唯一一个选择接受改造的人类，也并非唯一一个被人带有色眼镜评价的人。

一旦接受改造，就带上了机器的影子，一辈子要活在机器的庇佑和阴影之中。感谢它吧，你拥有异于常人的速度，耐力与力量；痛恨它吧，你接下来都要接受任务，这任务会让你把你这条命作为代价，可你还是人类，你还是有感受有情感，你还会怕死，是个人都会怕死。医生扶着她慢慢坐起来，人类无法承受时空传送时过大的辐射和压力以及真空，但是机器可以。无数个机器都可以，格蕾丝并不特殊。

“如果以后真的出了意外，我不介意你是半人半机械，”指挥官丹妮坐在床上换绷带，“我只介意我万一失去了你这样一个好队友。”格蕾丝感到剧痛，冲击波让她脑震荡，她神志恍惚地有了过去记忆的幻觉，她的腹腔被穿透了，她看到自己的鲜血和脂肪层，“我自愿接受改造，”她看到指挥官的担架有一角是爆炸造成的焦黑。

三级准尉问，你能保证任务完成吗？你能保证保护那个丹妮吗？REV-9快要出发了，我们已经没有时间。

“我不能保证，”格蕾丝也没有想到自己获准执行营救任务，此刻突然慌张又不安起来。

“别扭扭捏捏，别像个新兵蛋子，格蕾丝！”上校都在一边对她咆哮，长官不会因为她是一个清秀漂亮，体重比别人轻了几十磅的女性就对她温柔。

“我不能保证。”她重复道，差点自暴自弃，“我不能保证！”

队友围在她的行军床前给她整理衣物。反抗军的背包都可以折叠，展开了就是个裹尸袋，印着姓名、血型、生日日期、过敏原的银色胸牌放在小口袋里叮当响，伙伴们没时间一一道别，一齐鼓掌如同一首别样的挽歌。

“如果格蕾丝是那个在另外一个地球上死去的那个外星生物，那她会被当成展品放在生物细胞博物馆。你们也会死，世界会完蛋。以前也有这样的任务，我们有的是需要保护的人，也有的是牺牲的士兵，记着，她不是第一个，也不是最后一个。”准尉送她上传送门，轻不可闻地在她耳边说“完成任务，照顾好自己。”

但这两个要求全部完成的可能性实在是微乎其微。

准尉对多少人说了这句话？一个，两个，数十个。我并不特殊，她想，站在这里的只是个要去执行任务的机器人，心脏被反应堆和能量核心取代，脊椎是合金拼接而成的无机物，皮肤下有蜂巢状的防震膜，血管里流着的是药物混合液。

准尉继续跟格蕾丝说些东西，格蕾丝眼眶突然湿润，她就这样带着眼泪去了几十年前。

帮我滴眼药水，丹妮说，这儿太干燥了，我角膜炎要犯了。格蕾丝让她仰着头，拇指和食指轻轻拨开她的眼皮，下眼皮颜色有些深，带着眼袋，眼球上有红血丝，大概是她这几天都没有睡好觉。

“躺下，”格蕾丝说，“我帮你盖被子。”

平时说一不二意气风发的指挥官此时扶着她的手臂要格蕾丝给她当引路人，丹妮钻进被窝：你也来躺一躺，格蕾丝，我们刚打完一场胜仗，需要休息一会儿。

好，格蕾丝回答，躺在她身边。

丹妮尔的头发里有硝烟和尘土味，身上的是碘伏和药水的味道。

“没枕头，脑袋枕着疼，”丹妮说。只有在这时她才会透露出一点点柔软，一点点自私，一点点对境况的不满。

格蕾丝自觉地伸出一只手臂，盯着曾经的墨西哥女孩的长睫毛。

哪个人不爱漂亮，哪个人不爱美，谁不怀念曾经的好时光。军营的晚会，丹妮穿那条已经小了些的红裙邀她跳舞，她涂了睫毛膏，还用她珍藏的那一只口红给格蕾丝画上，口红仅剩最后一小节，早已没有贴合嘴唇的形状了，格蕾丝说自己似乎不太合适盛装打扮，她还是穿着白色的训练背心，工装裤和工装靴。她们笑着在空地上转圈，抬头看星星，把任何一天当作最后一天，把脚下踩的那一片土地当做最后一片净土。

哪个人不想变强，哪个人不想成为第一，格蕾丝一遍又一遍地拆枪，组装，快速拔刀，打沙袋，引体向上。她们抱着对方扣篮，丹妮每次都抱怨自己就是身高不太够。格蕾丝每晚睡前半小时的高位平板支撑，双肘间放一本书，隔一会儿翻一页。她的指挥官睡在隔壁，有个简陋的单人间，那儿直到深夜都亮着光。

单人间就是现在她躺下的这里。

“丹妮，你睡着了吗？”格蕾丝问，对方迷迷糊糊应答一句，呼吸均匀。

格蕾丝只是看着她。

她看得出军营里的某些情愫，她看得出哪些人有对她的爱慕，男人或是女人，多是她的队伍早期成立之初就加入的老队员。这不被允许，确实。队友都克制得很好，或多或少地将感情转换成了对敌人的恨意和对人类的希望上去。部队没有明文禁止亲密关系，但从来没有说过赞成发展亲密关系。错综复杂的感情最终会变成精密仪表盘里的一颗沙子，变成拆除炸弹时抖动的指尖。

格蕾丝没有恋爱过。

从来没有，军团到来前或军团到来后都没有。以前她对邻居家的一个小男孩有好感，当她在游乐场玩耍的时候，那孩子总拿着木棍在地上写些什么东西，他们都还在上学，都在学习拼写。格蕾丝走过去一看，他写了“我们、他们、大家”。某天格蕾丝照常走过去看，写的是那个“命运”，然后她从天上失控的飞机里看到了这个词语的含义。她再也没有看到那个男孩，也许他已经死在了从天而降的火舌下。格蕾丝看到了《圣经》中地狱的样子1，这个世界变成永久的火湖，第一天的夜晚没有水，没有电。第二天爆炸和内乱开始肆虐，空气里充斥着来自祸害的煤灰，第三天，她接受了命运，所有的光线也来自闪烁的火焰。

格蕾丝并不特殊，她不是唯一一个躲过战乱的人，不是唯一一个逃开核武器的人，不是唯一一个流离失所的孩子，也不是唯一一个因为食物失去父亲母亲的孤儿。

她流浪了太久，本能地对感情有了戒备。

就在一片静谧里，行军床都不再嘎吱作响。格蕾丝伸出另一只手去，用尽全身的力气，控制着自己的指尖，从丹妮皮肤上几厘米的地方划过，她划过一层层透明的，摸不着的空气和情绪，划过一层层敬意，一层层界限，停在最后一层爱意上空。

接着她收回了手。

她拥有的感情和她正在纠结的感情不过是所有人都会经历的一部分，格蕾丝并不特殊，她庆幸自己还未越陷越深。

她也睡着了。

直到丹妮把她叫醒，手掌摸着她的额头，“你是不是发烧了？”

格蕾丝立马从行军床上爬起来，敬了个礼快步离开单人间。

直到那次任务丹妮在她面前倒下，格蕾丝给昏迷的指挥官扣上呼吸面罩，爆炸产生的气流太大也太锐利，担架脱了手，她的队友被REV-9捅穿，她摔在装甲车残骸上咳出一口血，她骂了一声，本能护住担架上的丹妮。

她奋不顾身，径直跟一个REV-9撞在一起，脑子里却还是只有一句“保护她。”

那时格蕾丝终于发现，自己已经陷得太深了。

格蕾丝和这个丹妮拥有情感落差。现在的丹妮还是那个墨西哥女孩，她还没在战火连天的时代扎起她的麻花辫，她还是那个普通的车间员工，意外地卷入了一个在常人看来不可思议的“被来自未来的机器人追杀”的奇怪戏码。

墨西哥是毒枭之地，格蕾丝给自己打了一针，被路人问道“什么货？”

莎拉在一边咳嗽一声，取下墨镜，露出一张被全美五十州通缉的脸，“年轻人不应该随便评价。”

对于格蕾丝来说，丹妮不是什么莎拉口中的“另一个莎拉·康纳”，也不是那个“约翰”，丹妮只是那个在还未确定的未来到来前继续过着自己生活的女孩，正对前路一筹莫展，晚上在篝火旁哭泣，执意要给父亲和弟弟一个像样的葬礼，她是那个在T-800前认认真真听他讲窗帘故事的女孩。

胡子花白的T-800学会了人类语言里的熵和冗余的含义，他学会了传达情绪，尽管还是有些不熟练。

“小女孩需要的窗帘要带着蝴蝶的，或是波点和爱心，不能只是纯色的，而且要稍微轻一些，薄一点，布料不能那么重。”

丹妮问他，你是怎么喜欢上窗帘和布艺的？

卡尔敲了敲自己被莎拉那几颗子弹击中的左胸，“大概是我一只就是这一副机械骨头，所以想看看柔软的样子。”

柔软的样子就是丹妮曾枕着她的手臂睡着，就是她们曾在舞池里起舞，就是格蕾丝在被噩梦惊醒的时候丹妮陪她通宵，她们看着废墟后面地平线的方向。格蕾丝并不特殊，这是她对所有队友的爱和肯定。她看过他们的指挥官从废墟中抱出一个瑟瑟发抖的孩子，手臂被流弹划伤，丹妮抱着他，获得拥抱的孩子突然哭得大声，队友一拥而上想要止住他惊慌失措的哭喊以防他们被军队发现。丹妮只是轻轻哄着他：这不是你的错，这不是你的错。丹妮留给那个孩子一个亲吻。

丹妮从未吻她，格蕾丝曾在某次危机的任务前斗胆向她讨要：给我些鼓励，丹妮，指挥官，给我些希望。丹妮倾身向前，她以为她要吻她了，但指挥官终于停住，最后只是用力地握了握她的手腕：你一直都是希望。

但是在现在，柔软是一些其他的东西。

小麦肌肤的女孩耳垂上戴着珍珠耳环，随着动作摇摇晃晃，这在她的那个战乱年代已经极少见到。丹妮去便利店买必备品，给莎拉准备了几大包薯片。

她打开一个黄桃罐头，递给格蕾丝，后者只是盯着黄桃罐头上的标签，却始终不接。

以前她打过一款叫最后生还者2的游戏，游戏里的变异丧尸没吓着她，但是人类却让她惊恐到情绪波澜起伏。她对那个电子游戏的印象已经极少，因为她每天都过着和那个游戏里无二的生活，她不太记得清到底是游戏游戏情节还是生活纪实，但她印象最深刻的是在那个游戏里，手电筒偶尔会因为电池接触不良短路，她必须要晃动游戏手柄才能让手电筒继续亮起来。

黄桃罐头亮晶晶的，色泽诱人，满满一大罐，抵得上一顿饭了。

格蕾丝的父亲就是这样走的。那是地下室，他们在搜寻食物，灯光昏暗，她听到父亲惊喜的声音说他找到了，接着她听到一群人的脚步声。她的父亲在尘土飞扬里被一伙暴徒杀了。她的手电筒接触不良断了电，再打开的时候煞白的光打在他父亲身上有十多处刀伤上，其中一刀直接隔断了他所有生还的希望，他当场死亡，最后那罐头也洒在地上喂给蚂蚁和蟑螂。

刀还插在他父亲的身体里，格蕾丝生平第一次哭泣，她大哭不止，似乎一次性流光了这一辈子所有的泪水，最后她将那把刀拔出来，把自己的，长头发全都割断了，她再也没留过长头发。

别觉得这景象只是胡编乱造，在那种境遇下也许什么都能发生。

“然后，我再也没留长发。”格蕾丝说，这是她和这个丹妮第一次聊天。

丹妮收回递给她黄桃罐头的手，却又被格蕾丝接过来，一口气全吃完了，有时她似乎被噎住了，呛出眼泪来。

格蕾丝启程的前一晚去看望重症监护室里的丹妮，他们用激光刀修复了丹妮坏死的组织，她已经能够下床自由活动，她们相顾无言，手握着手，一言不发。全息投影仪里放着上个世纪末的金曲《爱我仿佛再无明日》3，最后她们合着舞曲，再跳一支舞。

格蕾丝并不特殊，她不是最后一个进病房的人，丹妮叫来了准尉。

第二天她就要走，她知道她有有一场恶战要打，她也知道她要付出的是从头来过。

“也就是从头来过，丹妮，”格蕾丝一只手摸着丹妮被眼泪打湿的脸颊，后者嘶嚎着说“不要。”

——不要，格蕾丝，不要离开我。

但她们没有办法。

“也就是从头来过，丹妮。”她再次重复这句话，这个词语——也就是一个词语而已，我并不会就此消失，我还会在这里存在，你还会认识我，你还有希望。

格蕾丝并不特殊，她只是个年仅十二岁的孩子，正在游乐场和家人玩耍，她从游乐场出来的时候，马路上驶过一辆JEEP的敞篷车，车里坐着那个穿皮衣，戴着珍珠耳环，眼神坚定，看上去那么富有希望的女人，但格蕾丝并不特殊，她是一个美国中产家庭的一员，留着金色的齐肩头发，她有平凡但爱她的父母，她喜欢打电子游戏，近期正痴迷着《最后生还者》。

格蕾丝临走前的最后一天，她依然在睡前坚持她的平板支撑，放在面前的书是《皆大欢喜》：

“我用这种方法治好了他，我也可以用这种方法把你的心肝洗的干干净净，像一颗没有毛病的羊心，再没一点爱情的痕迹。”

“我不愿治好它。”

准尉送她步入传送仪，他凑在她耳边告诉她，“格蕾丝，你很特殊，因为你们彼此相爱。”

格蕾丝生平第二次哭泣，跨越了2042年，直到现在。

END.

1《圣经：圣约翰启示录》描写地狱： “它是一个永久的火湖，它的空气来自祸害的煤炭，光来自闪烁的火焰。夜晚一片漆黑，被诅咒之人的处所毒蛇横行。他们的希望是绝望。啊，永生之死！无生之生！啊，无尽的痛苦！”

2《最后生还者》PS4平台上的一款主机游戏，大致情节是末日背景下的求生。

3皇后乐队经典歌曲《Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow》

4选自莎士比亚《皆大欢喜》


End file.
